


Let's Call Him Jim

by Innocentfighter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, mentions of crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been told and interesting mix of “you’re your father’s son” and “don’t become your father.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Call Him Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already seen Star Trek Beyond twice, whoops. Anyway, drabbles abound until I can something longer out, either something not before seen or the third part of the Run series.

He had always been told and interesting mix of “you’re your father’s son” and “don’t become your father.” Personally he knew that he would never be George Kirk, and he never wanted to be. That’s what he thought at least; then Bones, it’s always Bones, pointed out he was trying to live up to George.

“Now you’re wondering what it means to be Jim.”

It was true, he’d never spent much time wondering about who he was. He was scared of the answer he’d get. The promotion to vice-admiral he hoped would give him some insight into his meaning. 

Hopefully he would find it before he lost any trace of what he’s managed to uncover of the human named Jim.

The whole situation was unsettling. Only a few days before his birthday (the one that would put him a year older than his old man) and he was standing at the helm of a crashing abandoned ship. In all of his years never once did he feel this connected to his father.

There were rock formations below that morphed into the spires of Nero’s ship. He could hear his father’s staticy voice (when he was older he stole the recording from his mother. It was the only thing he had from his father.) whispering “I love you”s.

For a brief second he  _ was  _ George Kirk. The enemy ships hopefully would follow the disc to the surface and leave his crew alone. There was no one to force him into the pods (despite two voices that sounded like Bones and Spock in agreement for once that he needed to leave.) His crew might already be gone, just as George didn’t know if had done enough to save the shuttles.

_ No ship should go down without its captain. _

Khan’s words rose to the front of his mind, unwanted. His hands tightened. This was his fault, he’d volunteered him and his crew (for a good reason) for this mission. 

He took a step towards his chair.

Then his bridge crew’s faces flashed through his mind. It was on the day he walked out of the hospital, the first time many of them were seeing him since his demise. Their grins were bright. Uhura and Scotty were crying tears of joy. Bones’ steady hand was resting on his lower back, ready to catch him should he fall. Spock at his side, parade rest but Jim knew that he could spring to action in a second. Sulu and Chekov were laughing and stumbling over some story that had happened while he was gone.

He straightened his back. Regardless of what happens, he was still their captain, even if this was his last time.

George Kirk had lived and he had died. His era was over. There was no need for a second one.

Even if he wasn’t sure who Jim Kirk was going to be.

He turned and ran towards the pod. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts below, and this was shorter than I thought it would be. At least its something?


End file.
